NoLife Queen
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Integra's been keeping a secret, but a simple act causes Seras to suspect somthing. Just what is the Head of Hellsing hiding? One-shot, but may add another chapter or two if my muse strikes. T for implied violence


**A/N- I Do Not Own Hellsing**

**I was watching the second OVA and I realized something, Seras is strong enough to hold and repeatedly fire not only her Harkonian I but the Harkonian II, and yet Integra was able to restrain her while she's temporarily lost to her inner vampire. Here is my explanation.**

**NO-LIFE QUEEN**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sighed as Walter, her faithful butler and retainer, entered her office. For once, she just wanted the night to end. The attack on her mansion, and the Council of Twelve, earlier that night had decimated her forces, and ruined her plans for the night

And although Alucard had been happy for the chance to kill (he really was an easy man to please. Give him a little bloodshed and he was happy), even he was frustrated that this night was basically ruined.

"Pardon my intrusion Sir Integra," Walter said respectively as he he entered.

Integra gave the older man a weak smile. "Of course Walter. What news have you?"

"The bodies of all those too injured to be turned into ghouls have been recovered, as has the ash of those unfortunate enough to be turned into ghouls. And a cleanup crew has been hired to clean up the blood and other damages caused by the fight. They come in early tomorrow," Walter told his superior. "Also Miss Victoria would like to speak with you. She was most insistent."

"How insistent?" Integra asked dryly, despite already knowing the buxom blond was standing just outside her door. She really didn't wish to deal with the reluctant Draculina tonight.

"She is waiting just outside of you office Sir Integra," Walter answered. "She claims it's a matter of importance, yet she was reluctant to share it with me."

'_Your lucky the police-girl noticed your slip up my queen,'_ Alucard's voice echoed in her mind. '_Perhaps it would be better to tell her the truth.'_

_'And what if she tells others?'_ Integra asked the No-Life King.

_'If worse comes to worse, I can enforce the order not to tell though my master-bond with her,_' Alucard assured her.

'_I expect you to be here after I inform her.'_ Integra next spoke aloud to Walter, "Very well, send her in."

'_I will be there shortly,'_ the ancient vampire assured her.

Integra settled into her chair as she waited for Seras to enter the room. She watched as the younger girl entered the room alongside Walter. Integra noticed that she had yet to change, there was still blood on her clothing.

"Close the door behind you Walter," Integra said, dismissing the aged butler. "Go get some rest, it's been a long night for all of us."

"Of course madame," Walter said with a stately bow before leaving the office, closing the behind him as asked.

The two women stayed in silence for several moments before Integra spoke. "What was it you wanted Police-girl?"

"How did you hold me?" Seras asked without per-amble. "You shouldn't have been able to hold me back."

Integra arched an eyebrow. "And why not?" she challenged. "I have been trained to fight vampires since I was old enough to walk. Don't you think I would no how to restrain a vampire?"

"With all do respect Sir Integra, I doubt that restraining vampires took precedence over killing them," Seras answered. "Especially not one in the throes of bloodlust."

To Seras' surprise, Integra chuckled lightly. "You're right," Integra said. "I was taught to kill any, and I do mean any, vampire I found in bloodlust. And you are correct, a human shouldn't have been able to hold you back." The protestant knight took of her glasses and set them on the desk in front of her.

"Then how is it you kept me back?"

Integra smiled as she pulled out a contacts container and turned away from Seras. The young vampire watched from behind as Integra seemed to take contact lenses out of her eyes.

"You understand that what I am about to say must never leave this room?" Integra asked without turning her chair around.

Seras hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"I never said I was human." Integra turned her chair and looked Seras in the eyes.

Instead of seeing the steely, cool blue eyes she was used to, Seras saw that Integra's eyes were blood red.

Seras' eyes widened as she realized the significance. "Your a vampire!"

Integra grinned in an eerie similarity to Alucard, showing the younger vampire her fangs. "Yes, I believe I am. In fact, tonight is the third anniversary of my turning."

"And to think that we had such wonderful plans ruined," Alucard said as he shadow-walked through the wall of the office to join the two women.

"Well if you didn't take your sweet-time waiting for Luke, and actually hunted him down, we may have actually been able to salvage something tonight," Integra pointed out, though with a teasing quality Seras hadn't heard from the head of Hellsing before.

Alucard countered her argument with his own, "And you could have joined in the battle, rather than sit and play human."

"Um...Am I missing something here?" Seras asked.

Both Alucard and Integra chuckled. "

"We're mates," Integra explained. "Married in vampire terms."

Seras was left speechless.

00000000000

**Please review. And I may or may not add a chapter or two, depending on my inner muse. But for the time-being, this is a one-shot and complete. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
